cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Dunbar
Biography Cherry was coming home late one evening, but then heard the broadcasts of a famed criminal known as Billy Flynn. Billy then cornered Cherry in a dark alley, discovered her as vulnerable and defenseless, he then rapes her, and the result about nine months later is the birth of Cherry's first born child, a boy named Thomas. Thomas is named after PerkyGoth14's father's birth name. Due to being a child from Cherry and Billy, Thomas is an alien-human hybrid, and thankfully mostly takes after his mother. Thomas takes after his mother, physically and mentally. Like his mother, Thomas doesn't seem interested in becoming a future royal of the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania and is more interested in his personal life, friends and family. For the first five years of his life, Thomas grew up without a father since Billy was arrested once Cherry revealed she was pregnant. Thomas also displays interesting behaviors he inherits from his biological grandfather, Frank, which include cross-dressing at a young age, a love for makeup and often wanting to be a princess. Thomas also grew up believing Maestro Forte was his biological father, and Cherry agreed to this to protect him. Thomas grew bored of playing pipe organ after school every day, but grew to love his foster father, even if Forte wasn't his real father. Thomas soon discovers that Forte isn't his father, then Billy picks him up from school to get back at Cherry for getting him arrested. Billy is then revealed to be Thomas's real father, and Thomas is horrified and possibly scarred due to finding out the truth suddenly. Thomas grows up, and is deeply 'closeted' around his mother, but everyone else knows Thomas is gay as he grows up and gratefully accepts his mother's scholarship for him at an all boy college, though he thought she already knew. Thomas comes home one night with his new fiancée, a guy named Alexander and they get happily married. Cherry is at first surprised and dismayed her son is gay, but she soon accepts it and is very happy for him. Thomas and Alexander are currently parents of a little girl they adopted from Jupiter and named her Dorothy Vivian Dunbar-Cole. Personality Thomas is a very sweet young man, and has a bad habit of overreacting to the littlest of situations at times. Thomas deeply admires both his parents, mostly Forte, for being the father he'd always wanted, and mentions that Forte is his father no matter what Billy has done to Cherry either way. Thomas is also a bit of an adult child at times, and is extremely protective of his family, especially his mother. Trivia * Due to Cherry being his mother, but Billy being his father, Thomas is Felicity and Simon's half-brother. * Thomas has the same bond with AJ in reminiscent of their mothers' friendship before the children were born. * Thomas does not accept Billy as anything to him, but a nuisance. * Because he spent a lot of time with Forte, Thomas often speaks very proper and uses big words which makes his cousin AJ ask him to 'repeat that in English'. Category:Sons Category:Dunbar family Category:Forte family Category:Aliens Category:Fathers Category:Brothers